bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:My Hero Academia Vigilantes
6+alpha there is also a plus alpha for 6. Idk how to create a page only edit one sorry. Littlemetzler (talk) 17:11, August 7, 2017 (UTC) Canonocity Why is this classified as non-canon? Meshack (talk) 19:28, March 5, 2017 (UTC) It's not written by the author. KingCannon (talk) 21:50, March 5, 2017 (UTC) It is still canon to the canon story, so it still counts. Mr. Waddle Dee 16:57, November 7, 2017 (UTC) I don't know much of anything about Vigilantes, but if it's a spinoff not written by the author we certainly can't consider it canon just because it's tied to the main story. I don't think the vigilantes history should be included on character pages. At the very least it should be moved to a non-canon appearances section. DES 23:00, November 9, 2017 (UTC) If we relegate all of the Viligante content to an out-of-order, non-canon section, then we'll need to do the same with all of the anime-only scenes and content. None of that is feasible, and it just makes a mess of pages. Using references and non-canon tags would be better. Dragonus Nesha (talk) 23:35, November 9, 2017 (UTC) I can agree with that, but I still think something needs to be done about the history sections. Aesthetically they're horrific. On Midnight's page for example, it's just a big block of text plopped dead center in the article and I for one find it very distracting. I broke it up into paragraphs when I re-did her page but it's still in the way. No images are included on any of the character pages to help it look more appealing, and the way it's written makes it difficult to distinguish them as history provided by the Vigilantes spinoff. It's a minor issue but an issue none the less. I have my hands full and I don't have the know-how about Vigilantes to better integrate the spinoff into the character pages. Another thing is should Stendhal really be included in Stain's infobox if it's non-canon? DES 23:49, November 9, 2017 (UTC) Yeah, whoever typed it up just copy-pasta'd over all of the listed characters' histories, without editing it. I think the meeting is in one of the in-between chapters, which Viz hasn't covered yet. Setting the info in a "Vigilante Arc" section would work. This is also where non-canon tags could come into play, if there's info more recent than the "arc." As for Stain, I don't see why it shouldn't be there. Vigilantes is still official material. Dragonus Nesha (talk) 00:28, November 10, 2017 (UTC) Name Are we gonna keep this page as is or change to Viz's title, "My Hero Academia: Vigilantes"? Meshack (talk) 04:26, August 12, 2017 (UTC) Volume 1 character pages. Here are the pages giving character info. It was photographed by a Japanese person. I haven't found a scan of the takoboun anywhere online, so if anyone could help provide better versions of these images, feel free to do so. Knuckleduster character.jpg Kazuho Haneyama character.jpg Koichi Haimawari character.jpg Seems I can figur eout how to make all three images to appear in a line. Well anyway, here are the images so you can see for yourself.--ExcelCore (talk) 19:59, August 30, 2017 (UTC) Canon I vote on treating this as canon Meshack (talk) 14:16, September 27, 2017 (UTC) It uses and expands on elements of the main manga, so it's no different from most anime filler. Just because it elaborates more on the backstories of some characters from the main continuity doesn't make it canon either (anime filler does that as well). This work is from a completely different author. If Horikoshi starts acknowledging elements of this work in his own, then yes. Otherwise no. Even Trigger is not fully acknowledged. There's a reason Horikoshi has not called the Quirk-enhancing drug by its proper name yet despite it being quite used recently in the manga. That way, he can leave it ambiguous, which would be unnecessary if it was canon. It's usually simpler and more consistent to just consider the main work canon instead of just arbitrarily deciding what works are considered canon or not. KingCannon (talk) 16:03, September 27, 2017 (UTC) There’s nothing against it being canon. That’s like saying Dragon Ball Super is not canon because it was not acknowledged in the Dragon Ball manga Meshack (talk) 16:15, September 27, 2017 (UTC) A flawed example. Super is a sequel series, not a prequel, so how could it be acknowledged by the original? Plus Toriyama is reportedly writing for and overseeing Super. Has there been mention of Horikoshi doing the same for Vigilante? Dragonus Nesha (talk) 16:48, September 27, 2017 (UTC) Arcs Should we create arc pages for this? The first arc seems to be finished with Knuckleduster saving his daughter.--MrBlackFog (talk) 18:18, July 6, 2018 (UTC)